onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Predicted New Fishman Pirates vs. SH matchups (As of issue 630)
(Spoilers for 630) This is who I think will fight whom at this point; Luffy and Jimbei together vs. Hodi (Who I think will mutate into some huge abomination due to drug overdose.) Both of them together so that the Fishman Island natives can see cooperation between human and fishman. Zoro vs. Hyozo (A no brainer. Hyozo's shown to be strong, he's a swordsman and with being poisonous he might not be a threat to LUFFY, but he's certainly a threat to ZORO.) Sanji vs. Ikaros (Ikaros is afraid of fire, guess whom of the SH crew can attack with fire (Diable Jambe) Ikaros spears also would be a threat to someone stronger then he is, considering what his spears can do. So he's a valid opponent.) Usopp vs. Decken (Who else would fight Decken? Sniper vs. Sniper, another no brainer. (Decken though not quite feeble (he did take that jet stamp and got back up.) also isn't quite strong enough to face one of the stronger SH's (Sure he'd be able to take two or three attacks maybe... and then he'd be down.) However Decken being a cheating sniper vs. Usopp the actual sniper seems a given.) Robin vs. Wadatsumi (She can show of her manos gigantes some more. I also think Wadatsumi being a pufferfish will turn out to actually be tiny if all the water is squeezed ouf of him. ;)) - These I'm fairly sure about. (Although I could see Franky take on Wadatsumi too I suppose) I'm less sure about these guesses.) Daruma vs. Chopper = Admittedly, no particular reason for this guess other then that they are both tiny (At least Chopper is in his normal form.) Dosun vs Brook = Mostly because Brook tends to be rather unfortunate, and there's the whole bones vs. hammer that could lead to a few skull jokes. Zeo vs. Franky = (Or alternatively Robin (if Franky fights Wadatsumi), Still this fight might be amusing with Franky looking around for him. Zeo seems to be DECENTLY strong (since he was still talking after being clubbed like that.) And his invisibility power could lead to an interesting fight. Hammond or that Lionfish guy or some yet to be introduced character vs. Nami = Nami almost always fights female opponents, but there isn't one about far as I can tell at the moment... However she might fight someone stronger if Caribou is involved (although Caribou wouldn't be her opponent, his fruits to strong I think.) Still I think Caribou won't show up for a fight until AFTER the NFP are defeated. These battle predictions are fairly interesting. For sure I think Luffy and Zoro's battles are given, but for some reason I think it's iffy on Usopp. Don't get me wrong, he and Decken would be good match and I'd love to see it but I somehow seeing Usopp at a huge disadvantage being Decken's DF power can hit a target when a knife is thrown in the opposite direction. Perhaps that will make it a more interesting battle. Chopper's battle I think is very possible too. Also I know it hasn't showed up but I think Surume will have a role fairly soon too. -Langland i think luffy will fight vander decken cuz he has observation haki. it looks an easy win but i don't think decken's devil fruit is just as one dimensional as hitting a target. i think it has more to it. zeo on sanji obviously, haven't u noticed the number 2 on his leg, and since zoro is up with hyozou its sanji and zeo Also, sanji has experience with invisiblilty. :) Well well i think : Luffy vs Hody Zoro vs Hyozo Sanji vs Ikaros Franky vs Harisenbon (u know he's spike, who can attack spike if not franky or zoro ?) Robin vs Dosun Brook vs Zeo Chopper vs Daruma Ussop vs Vander Decken IX Nami vs Hammond Jinbe vs Wadatsumi